The Day darkness fell
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: The Day Darkness fell shizuka lost her sight.


The Day Darkness Fell By YamiYugiKun  
  
Author's thoughts: After seeing a blind man on the bus, I thought what was it like to be blind and live in that world? Thinking about it more I thought of Shizuka whose blind too. So I decided to write this fic;) Onto fic!  
  
I, Shizuka Katsuya, was 12 the day darkness fell blinding me forever. 2 years ago my parents divorced my father storming out only to leave Oniichan, mother and I alone. Mother suffered working days and long night shifts just to keep a roof over our heads to feed us.  
  
One sunny spring day, the day before darkness fell mother drove Oniichan and I to the beach to frolic in the sand, build sandcastles and play in the waves as we usually did. Those were the happiest times of my life playing with Oniichan while my world was still bright. Oniichan meant everything to me. He's my big brother as well as my best friend, the best big brother any sister could have!  
  
While he built a sandcastle I ran from the waves as they crashed against the silky sand to lap at my little feet. Feeling the cool water tickling my feet, my vision suddenly blurred! The world once crystal clear became obscured everything spinning out of control! Then like the sun falling and the moon rising in a split second everything went dark. Only no moon glowed to illuminate the darkness.  
  
Loosing my balance I collapsed upon the sand feeling the once playful waves reaching with their watery fingers to pull me in the ocean. "ONIICHANNNNNN!!!" I cried plunged into a world of darkness.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!!" cried the panicked voice of Jounouchi out of the darkness running to me.  
  
I felt his sunburn arms embrace me holding my panicked body. "SHIZUKA!!" he cried again. "What happened!?"  
  
"It's dark, it's dark! Everything is dark!" wept I bursting into tears against his sandy chest.  
  
"No! It can't be!" gasped he holding me tightly. "OKASAN!!! HELPPPPP!!!" he hollered at the top of his lungs piercing the silent air.  
  
An hour later I grew aware of new surroundings around me. The hum of Florissant lights, the pattering of doctors' feet on a tiled floor, the sirens of ambulances outside. Where was I? Shaking in fear lost in a dark world I sniffled afraid to open my eyes.  
  
"Oniichan is here Shizuka! Everything will be okay!" reassured the soothing voice of my loving brother somewhere in the room nearby. He sat down beside me his voice choked with tears. He wrapped his arms around me letting me rest my tired head on his strong chest. "Shizuka, you passed out after you lost your sight at the beach. We're in the emergency room now. The doctor will see us soon. Can.you open your eyes?"  
  
My breathing stilled. I felt another salty tear running down my cheek wetting Oniichan's shirt again. "I.I don't know." I uttered terrified to open my eyes. "It.it will be okay, Shizuka," Jounouchi forced himself to say frightened as I was huddling closer to me on the chairs of the small white room.  
  
I gulped swallowing my fear opening one lid slowly then the other. Things were blurry but a little clear at least for now. My eyes were bloodshot from crying so long. Maybe the tears blurred my sight.  
  
"Can.you see?" Oniichan asked worriedly holding a hand in front of my tear stricken face.  
  
I nodded feeling another tear. "But not very well."  
  
"Don't worry Shizuka, no matter what happens I'll be here for you. I won't leave your side!" sniffled Oniichan again tears welling in his sky blue eyes before falling down his cheeks, the light reflected in each tear making them sparkle like sad diamonds. One of the watery diamonds fell from his cheek landing onto mine just below my eye. A diamond from my eye rolled down joining with the diamond of his sadness. A new watery diamond holding the sadness of both our hearts made its way down my cheek and unto his teary shirt.  
  
As the diamond wet his shirt Mother and the doctor opened the door of the small white room coming in. She discussed with the doctor everything that happened leading up to the visit to the emergency room. The doctor nodded, walking over to Oniichan and I.  
  
"Shizuka." spoke the doctor calmly his gentle voice full of compassion. "I understand what happened to you was terrifying, something a young lady like you should never experience. But accidents happen. I contacted your family doctor who told me of your rare medical condition Myopic Blindness. It's so rare nothing is known except its genetic. Blackouts like the one you experience are common in the stages leading up to the final blindness."  
  
"Wait, doc!" said Jounouchi standing up to face him. "Ya mean she's going blind!?"  
  
"Regretfully, yes." Said the doctor feeling helpless.  
  
"Well do something, doc!" yelled Jounouchi loosing his temper his hand forming a fist by the doctor's face. "That's why they pay ya the big bucks huh!?" he shouted raising his voice even louder.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya! Stop that right now!" demanded our Mother embarrassed that Oniichan displayed such behavior in public.  
  
"Hai, Okasan." He replied ashamed backing away from the doctor. He scurried back to the empty chair next to me, burying his head in my chest bursting into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Let's discuss this in the conference room." Said the doctor acting professionally.  
  
I helped Oniichan unto his feet. He hung his head facing the ground sniffling between his sobs as we left the room. Out in the hall passing us a doctor pushed a corpse on a wheeled stretcher covered in a body bag.  
  
"Don't look!" whispered Oniichan turning my head away.  
  
Neither of us said anything until we arrived at the conference room just outside the lobby. The room was long with white walls like the other one. The doctor and our Mother took their seats. Oniichan and I sat across the table. With my weak sight I made out dried tears on the table top below me. They were half dried diamonds recently wept. I imagined the person who cried sitting in the chair I sat in received news of a loved one dying in a car accident, dead from drug overdose or some other grief filled tragedy.  
  
"I know this must be painful," continued the doctor his voice low and soft barely audible. He clasped his hands on the long table pondering what to say.  
  
"Is there any way the blindness can be prevented?" said our Mother fighting back her tears. Her eyes met the doctors begging for some kind of answer.  
  
He cleared his throat still thinking deeply. "I read in a medical journel a doctor in America is working on a corrective surgery to restore eyesight to the blind, but the surgery itself is still experimental costing a fortune even insurance can't cover."  
  
"That doctor, he must.no he will come to Japan to restore Shizuka's sight no matter what!" Oniichan spoke with such confidence to the doctor it made me smile thinking that doctor might really come.  
  
"Thank you, Oniichan." I smiled holding his warm hand below the table.  
  
He smiled back in between the tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I swear Shizuka I'll do everything in my power to restore your sight." Oniichan stood up holding his loving arms out smiling. His tender arms embraced me, loving me making me feel safe from the darkness of the world.  
  
Later that night Mother, Oniichan and I returned home. Exhausted by the emergency that happened that day we went to bed. In my pink pajamas tucked in bed I couldn't help but stare at the plaster patterns engraved in the ceiling of my room. I studied each detail wanting to see all I could on the ceiling above me with what weak sight remained. Already my sight grew dimmer by the hour the world gradually growing darker. What if I awoke tomorrow only to awake in a world, pitch black, cold, lonely frightful? Even Oniichan's love in reality couldn't protect me from the darkness that awaited. I cried myself to sleep feeling all alone, sad and cold.  
  
The next morning I awoke hearing the chirping of songbirds outside my window through which the sun's morning rays lighted my room. I felt the sun warming my trembling body. I wanted to see the bright sun, but I was scared. What.what if.I couldn't see it? I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see the sun. Pitch blackness, denser, thicker than a night absent of moon was all I saw. Today was the day darkness fell blinding me forever.  
  
"ONIICHANNNN!!" I hollered running into my dresser blindly.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!" cried he in my room already catching me from falling. "Can you see me?"  
  
"It's dark, darker than before. Everything.so dark even you, my Oniichan.I can't see." I wept felling the fresh salty tears roll freely down my face.  
  
"No.no! Shizuka!" sobbed Oniichan weeping into my pajamas now wetting them with his sad diamonds.  
  
Our Mother rushed into the room hugging Oniichan and I. "I.I can't believe this happened!" was all she could say before crying.  
  
A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door downstairs. It was Yugi, Honda and Anzu who walked with Jounouchi to school every morning. Sensing something was wrong they entered the house dashing up the stairs into my room.  
  
"Oh my god!" wailed Anzu in shock. "What.happened?"  
  
"Today the darkness fell." whispered Oniichan looking up from my mother and I at his friends seeing through his teary eyes.  
  
"I.impossible!" exclaimed Honda. "Not this soon!"  
  
"I'm.I'm so sorry." Yugi said lifting a hand to his sweet face to wipe his tears.  
  
"We.knew this would happen." Sighed Oniichan sadly his heart crying inside.  
  
Today was the day darkness fell blinding me changing my life forever. So dark everything is. Imagine you awoke one morning only to find no sun in the sky. The air is cold, you feel chilly, everything is black, so black you don't realize how dark it is. It's a cold, lonely world. The world I live in now. 


End file.
